militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
52nd Infantry Regiment (United States)
|motto= "Fortis et Certus" (Brave and True) |colors= Blue and white |colors_label= Infantry colors |battles= World War I World War II Vietnam War Iraq Campaign |decorations= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Colors |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 52nd Infantry Regiment ("Ready Rifles") is an infantry regiment of the United States Army. The charges on the canton of the regiment's coat of arms represent the 11th Infantry from which this regiment was formed in 1917. Its first combat service was in World War I in the Gerardmer Sector in Alsace, a short distance west of Colmar. The bend from the arms of Alsace has been charged with the 6th Division shoulder sleeve insignia to show that the regiment was with that Division in France. The coat of arms was originally approved for the 52d Infantry Regiment on 29 June 1921. It was redesignated for the 52d Armored Infantry Regiment on 29 September 1942. The insignia was redesignated for the 52d Armored Infantry Battalion on 6 January 1944. It was redesignated for the 52d Infantry Regiment on 31 October 1958. History The regiment was first activated 16 June 1917, at Chickamauga, Georgia. The unit first saw combat in Meuse-Argonne, in Northern France, and in Alsace, France, during World War I. World War I After the 52nd Infantry Regiment's activation in 1917, the regiment was assigned to the Sixth Infantry Division. The Sixth Division was organized in November 1917 as a square division consisting of the 51st, 52nd, 53rd, and the 54th Infantry Regiments, the 16th, 17th and 18th Machine-Gun Battalions and the 3rd, 11th and 78th Field Artillery Regiments. The units of the division gathered in New York and left for France in July 1918. After marching and training all over western France, the Sixth was assigned on 31 August to the Vosges sector. There, a chain of lofty wooded peaks had stalemated both the French and German armies. Their mission was the defense of a 21-mile front. The division engaged in active patrols in no man's land and behind the German lines. In addition infantry platoon strongpoints defended against German raiding parties which launched their attacks using liquid fire and grenades. shoulder sleeve insignia]] The division developed its reputation for hiking and nickname of “The Sightseeing Sixth” when, prior to the Argonne offensive, it engaged in extensive fake marches, often under enemy artillery and air bombardment, to deceive the Germans into thinking a major attack was to take place in the Vosges sector. After another short period of training, consisting primarily of forced marches, the division hiked itself into the closing campaign of the war, the Meuse-Argonne offensive. In corps reserve, the 6th was used in place of an unavailable cavalry division to try to maintain contact with the rapidly retreating Germans. During its three months at the front, the 6th Division lost 227 men killed in action or died of wounds. It maintained an active defense in one important sector and played a major role in the tactical plan in another. After the armistice, the six-point Red Star was adopted as the division insignia on 19 November 1918. This six-point Red Star became a part of the 52d Infantry's crest to mark the regiment's first combat with the 6th Division. The bulk of the division returned to the States in June 1919 aboard the USS Leviathan. The division continued its service at Camp Grant, Illinois and was deactivated on 30 September 1921.A Brief History of the U.S. Army 6th Infantry Division, by Thomas E. Price 29 February 2004 World War II After a period of inactivation, C Company, 52d Infantry Regiment was redesignated and activated as C Company, 52d Armored Infantry on 15 July 1942 as an element of the 9th Armored Division at Fort Riley, Kansas. They would deploy with the 9th Armored Division to France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Germany after a two-month train up in England. The company served in Europe with the 9th Division from 31 July 1944 to 6 May 1945, including a weeklong attachment to the 8th Infantry Division from 23 October 1944 to 30 October 1944.Unithistories.com, 9th Armored Division, accessed 30 May 2005 The 9th Division was one of several real US Army divisions that participated in Operation Fortitude, the deception operation mounted by the US-British to deceive the Germans about the real landing site for Operation Neptune, the amphibious invasion of Northern France. The 9th was assigned to a camp on the British coastline opposite of the German defenses in Pas-de-Calais, ostensibly as part of the "First US Army Group" (FUSAG) under General Patton. While its members undertook training for the real invasion of the Normandy coast, the divisional headquarters was used to convey phony radio messages with the fake FUSAG HQ to make the Germans believe that an invasion of Pas-de-Calais by a massive army was the real intent of the Allies. The ruse was so successful that the German high command was completely fooled, and concentrated their reserves away from the Normandy coast. In honor of their participation in this deception, the 9th was officially nicknamed the "Phantom Division." . Key terrain across the Rhine River seized by the 9th Armored Division allowed freedom of movement for Allied Forces in Germany, 1945.]] The 9th Armored Division landed in Normandy late in September 1944, and first went into line, 23 October, on patrol duty in a quiet sector along the Luxembourg-German frontier. When the Germans launched their winter offensive, the 9th, with no real combat experience, suddenly found itself engaged in heavy fighting. The division saw its severest action at St. Vith, Echternach, and Bastogne, its units fighting in widely separated areas. Its stand at Bastogne held off the Germans long enough to enable the 101st Airborne to dig in for a defense of the city. After a rest period in January 1945, the division made preparations for a drive across the Rur river. The offensive was launched, 28 February, and the 9th smashed across the Rur to Rheinbach, sending patrols into Remagen. The Ludendorff Bridge at Remagen was found intact, and was seized by elements of the 9th Armored minutes before demolition charges were set to explode on 7 March 1945. The division exploited the bridgehead, moving south and east across the river Lahn toward Limburg an der Lahn, where thousands of Allied prisoners were liberated. The 52d Armored Infantry Battalion held back an advancing Nazi armor and infantry force while the 101st Airborne set up defenses in Bastogne, resulting in successful retention of the city. Soldiers of C Company, 52d Armored Infantry Battalion rescued four American tanks caught in a Nazi complex attack. Following operations at the Remagen Bridgehead, the division drove on to Frankfurt and then turned to assist in the closing of the Ruhr Pocket. In April it continued east, encircled Leipzig and secured a line along the Mulde river. The division was shifting south to Czechoslovakia when the war in Europe ended.The Army Almanac: A Book of Facts Concerning the Army of the United States, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1950, pp. 510–592. 3 October 2003 Vietnam During the Vietnam War, the 52nd Infantry participated in multiple counter offenses, earning one Presidential Unit Citation and three Meritorious Unit Commendations for operations in Saigon and other areas of Vietnam. . C Company, 52d Infantry in Vietnam C Company, 52d Infantry served in Vietnam from 1 December 1966 to 15 August 1972. In 1971, the company had an authorized strength of 137 infantrymen. Three years earlier in 1968, C Company, 52d Infantry had an authorized strength of 151 infantrymen. The company was a rifle security company assigned to bolster the infantry capabilities of the 716th MP Battalion (89th Military Police Group, 18th Military Police Brigade), which was responsible for providing security to the US facilities in the Saigon area. The status of forces agreement between the US and the South Vietnamese government prohibited stationing US combat forces in Saigon. As a result, the only forces within Saigon, C Company, 52d Infantry, with the 716th Military Police Battalion, the 527th Military Police Company, and the 90th Military Police Detachment, were equipped only with hand-held light arms. They were on alert and expected isolated terrorists attacks. However, they would soon face the Tet offensive, an all out communist attack throughout the whole of Vietnam. The North Vietnamese violated the Tet holiday cease-fire in order to gain surprise against U.S. and South Vietnamese forces. Although U.S. intelligence anticipated the cease-fire would be violated, no one expected an all out attack within the city of Saigon. Instead, they would face some 4000 Viet Cong guerillas, many of whom had infiltrated Saigon during holiday festivities and were nearly indistinguishable from the local populace. In the early morning hours of 31 January 1968, these forces attacked facilities throughout Saigon almost simultaneously. C Company, 52d Infantry, along with the 716th MP and attached forces, would find themselves defending the US Embassy, SaigonTet Offensive of 1968 against not only superior numbers but superior armament as well. The security policemen on the perimeter could hear muffled gunfire as the VC shot up some of the bachelor officers' quarters and bachelor enlisted quarters along Plantation Road, which ran south through Cholon from the main gate of Tan Son Nhut. Five troops were killed, including a young enlisted man passing through on a Honda motorcycle on his way to his duty station. An MP jeep patrol was pinned down upon responding to the attack. The reaction team that arrived to reinforce the situation was headed by Staff Sergeant Jimmy Bedgood of C Company, 52d Infantry, a security-guard company made up of combat infantry veterans that was attached to the 716th Military Police Battalion. The reaction team provided the cover fire that allowed the jeep patrol to get out of harm's way. In the process, an RPG slammed into the reaction team's jeep, wounding several GIs and killing Bedgood, a twenty-one-year-old wild Georgia boy who was already on his third tour in Vietnam, having previously humped the bush as a grunt with the Big Red One and the 9th Infantry Division.House to House: Playing the Enemy's Game in Saigon, May 1968 2006 An article in a Military Police publication described the actions of SSG Herman Holness that day: that resulted in his death, 31 January 1968]] Staff Sergeant Herman Holness served in Company C, 52d Infantry, 716th Military Police Battalion. Company C, along with other infantry rifle companies, was assigned to the 716th Military Police Battalion and the 18th Military Police Brigade to reinforce security forces. These Soldiers performed numerous tasks and duties alongside their military police counterparts. Security guard duty and work with the military police led to “SG” markings on their helmet liners and brassards. On 31 January 1968, Staff Sergeant Holness was part of a reaction force sent to relieve a fellow unit that was under attack in the vicinity of the Phu Tho racetrack. While moving through the city, the lead vehicle of his unit was attacked by Viet Cong forces using mines and machine guns. The men in the vehicle were seriously wounded and trapped out in the open. Staff Sergeant Holness advanced to the disabled vehicle and caught the attention of the enemy, who diverted fire to his location, allowing the wounded men to exit the vehicle. When Staff Sergeant Holness reached cover behind the vehicle, he returned fire on the enemy position with devastating effect. While still under enemy fire, he began pulling the wounded Soldiers to safety. Although badly injured himself, Staff Sergeant Holness refused medical aid until his fellow Soldiers had been evacuated. In recognition of his selfless service, Staff Sergeant Holness was awarded the Silver Star.Military Police 19-08-1: Military Police Heroism As both military police and marine reaction forces responded to the embassy, a stalemate ensued. Military police surrounded the compound and exchanged fire with the guerillas on the grounds, but could not enter the compound due to the volume of fire and uncertainty as to the enemy's disposition. The Viet Cong could not enter the embassy building and could not exit the compound. Additionally, an infantry reaction force that attempted to land by helicopter on the roof of the embassy was repulsed by enemy fire. At dawn, the order was given to retake the compound. Military police rammed the embassy's main gate and stormed the compound led by PFC Paul Healy of B Company, 716th Military Police Battalion. When the embassy was resecured, 19 dead Viet Cong were found and one was captured. Despite being outnumbered and outgunned, none of the facilities in the charge of C-52d Infantry and the 716th MP Battalion were captured during the VC assault. The company's performance during Tet was recognized by the Presidential Unit Citation, but the award came at a high price. Along with 27 soldiers of the 716th MP, nine C-52d soldiers gave their lives during the first day's fighting in defense of the U.S. Embassy:The Virtual Wall: Vietnam Veterans Memorial 15 November 2007 *2LT Stephen L. Braddock, Abilene, TX *SSG Rafael A. Ruiz-del Pilar, Quebradillas, PR *SSG Jimmy Bedgood, Milledgeville, GA *SGT Robert B. Stafford, Kingsport, TN *SP4 Frank E. Faught, Coweta, OK *SP4 Troy E. Hirni, Warrensburg, MO (Bronze Star "V") *CPL Randall K. Schutt, Sioux Center, IA *CPL James E. Walsh, Dayton, OH *PFC Lester G. Yarbrough, Kingsland, GA For their actions in Saigon and in defense of the U.S. Embassy, four soldiers of C-52d IN received the military's third highest award, the Silver Star: SFC James R. Lobato, SSG Herman Holness, SPC Bruce McCartney, and SPC Vincent R. Giovanelli. A 20-year-old native of Perryopolis, Pennsylvania, SPC Giovanelli also was awarded "the Combat Infantryman Badge, Purple Heart, and Bronze Star Medal for heroism." The "presentation his Silver Star was made 12 April 1968 near Saigon by Gen. Creighton W. Abrams, then deputy commanding general, U.S. Military Assistance Command, Vietnam." 21st century ATGM]] In May 2000, the Army stood up its first Stryker Brigade Combat Team (3d Brigade Combat Team, 2d Infantry Division, stationed at Fort Lewis, WA) under former Army Chief of Staff Eric Shinseki's Stryker Interim-Force Brigade Combat Team initiative. In September 2000, A-D Companies of 1st Battalion, 32nd Armor Regiment were reflagged as 1st Squadron, 14th Cavalry Regiment (RSTA) while Company E, 1–32 AR was reflagged as Company C, 52d Infantry Regiment.3rd Brigade, 2nd Infantry Division History November 2004 The company is commonly referred to as C-52, "Charlie, 52nd" and is nicknamed "Hellcat". As the Army stood up a total of six Stryker brigades by 2008, each anti-tank company was flagged as a separate company of the 52d Infantry Regiment. The commander of Company C, 52d Infantry Regiment, as the first company reactivated under the 52d Infantry, holds the regimental colors and is the regimental commander. From September 2000, C-52d IN has served as the anti-tank company in support of 3d Brigade, 2d Infantry Division. The company holds a strength of 54 soldiers and 11 Stryker vehicles and has been most notably utilized to provide auxiliary infantry support to the brigade's three Infantry battalions (1–23 IN, 2–3 IN, 5–20 IN) and other task forces operating in or near the brigade's area of operations. Most recently, Company C, 52d Infantry deployed twice in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom, initially helping to facilitate the first democratic election in the country's history and secondly serving as a reserve element for the 3d BCT, 2d Infantry Division. Lineage *Constituted 15 May 1917 in the Regular Army as the 52nd Infantry Regiment. *Organized 16 June 1917 at Chickamauga Park, Georgia. *Assigned 16 November 1917 to the 6th Division. *Inactivated 1 September 1921 at Camp Grant, Illinois. *Relieved 15 August 1927 from assignment to the 6th Division and assigned to the 9th Division. *Relieved 1 October 1933 from assignment to the 9th Division and assigned to the 6th Division. *Relieved 1 October 1940 from assignment to the 6th Division. *Redesignated 15 July 1942 as the 52nd Armored Infantry, assigned to the 9th Armored Division, and activated at Fort Riley, Kansas. *Regiment broken up 9 October 1943 at Camp Young and its elements reorganized and redesignated as elements of the 9th Armored Division as follows: #HHC, 52nd Armored Infantry Regiment (less 1st, 2d, and 3d Battalions) as the 52nd Armored Infantry Battalion. #1st Battalion as the 60th Armored Infantry Battalion. #2nd Battalion as the 27th Armored Infantry Battalion. #3rd Battalion disbanded, with the assets and personnel being assumed by the 52nd Armored Infantry Battalion. *Battalions inactivated 13 October 1945 at Camp Patrick Henry, Virginia. *Battalions Relieved 14 September 1950 from assignment to the 9th Armored Division; concurrently consolidated to form the 52nd Infantry Regiment and assigned to the 71st Infantry Division. *Relieved 25 February 1953 from assignment to the 71st Infantry Division; regiment concurrently broken up and its elements redesignated as elements of the 9th Armored Division as follows: #HHC, 52nd Infantry Regiment (less 1st, 2d, and 3d Battalions) as the 52nd Armored Infantry Battalion. #1st Battalion as the 560th Armored Infantry Battalion. #2nd Battalion as the 527th Armored Infantry Battalion. #Former 3rd Battalion reconstituted as the 528th Armored Infantry Battalion. *52nd Armored Infantry Battalion relieved 23 July 1956 from assignment to the 9th Armored Division; *52nd Armored Infantry Battalion activated 15 August 1956 in Italy. *560th, 527th, and 528th Armored Infantry Battalions relieved 1 March 1957 from assignment to the 9th Armored Division. *52nd Armored Infantry Battalion inactivated 24 June 1958 in Italy. *On 1 July 1959, the following actions took place: #52nd, 560th, 527th, and 528th Armored Infantry Battalions consolidated to form the 52nd Infantry Regiment, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System. #560th Armored Infantry Battalion Redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 3rd Battle Group, 52nd Infantry Regiment. #527th Infantry Battalion Redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 4th Battle Group, 52nd Infantry Regiment. *1st Battle Group Reorganized and redesignated 3 February 1962 as the 1st Battalion, 52nd Infantry Regiment, and assigned to the 1st Armored Division. *On 23 March 1966, the following actions took place: #3rd Battle Group, 52nd Infantry Regiment Redesignated as Company C, 52nd Infantry Regiment. #4th Battle Group, 52nd Infantry Regiment Redesignated as Company D, 52nd Infantry Regiment. *On 1 June 1966, the following actions took place: #Company C, 52nd Infantry Regiment Activated at Fort Lewis, Washington. #Company D, 52nd Infantry Regiment Activated at Fort Lewis, Washington. *Company D, 52nd Infantry Regiment Arrived in Vietnam on 26 November 1966. *Company C, 52nd Infantry Regiment arrived in Vietnam on 1 December 1966. *1st Battalion Relieved 12 May 1967 from assignment to the 1st Armored Division and assigned to the 198th Infantry Brigade. *On 20 December 1967, the following actions took place: #Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 6th Battle Group, 52d Infantry Redesignated as Company F, 52d Infantry, and activated in Vietnam. #Company E, 52nd Infantry Regiment arrived in Vietnam. *1st Battalion, 52nd Infantry Regiment arrived in Vietnam on 10 February 1968. *on 1 February 1969, the following actions took place: #Company E, 52nd Infantry Regiment Inactivated in Vietnam. #Company F, 52nd Infantry Regiment Inactivated in Vietnam. *1st Battalion Relieved 15 February 1969 from assignment to the 198th Infantry Brigade and assigned to the 23rd Infantry Division in Vietnam. *Company D, 52nd Infantry Regiment Inactivated 22 November 1969 in Vietnam. *Company D, 52nd Infantry Regiment Activated 30 June 1971 in Vietnam. *1st Battalion, 52nd Infantry Regiment Returned from Vietnam on 1 November 1971. *1st Battalion Relieved 30 November 1971 from assignment to the 23d Infantry Division. *Company C, 52nd Infantry Inactivated 15 August 1972 in Vietnam. *1st Battalion Assigned 15 September 1972 to the 1st Armored Division *Company D, 52nd Infantry Regiment Inactivated 26 November 1972. *1st Battalion Inactivated 16 November 1987 in Germany and relieved from assignment to the 1st Armored Division. *On 16 January 1988 the following actions took place: #Regiment Withdrawn from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System. #1st Battalion Activated at Fort Irwin, California. *1st Battalion Assigned 16 October 1991 to the 177th Armored Brigade *1st Battalion Inactivated 15 October 1994 at Fort Irwin, California, and relieved from assignment to the 177th Armored Brigade *Company F, 52d Infantry Activated 16 June 1996 at Fort Lewis, Washington. *Company C, 52nd Infantry Regiment Assigned 16 September 2000 to the 2nd Infantry Division and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington. *Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Battalion, 52nd Infantry redesignated 19 December 2001 as Company A, 52nd Infantry *Company D, 52nd Infantry Regiment Assigned 16 July 2002 to the 25th Infantry Division and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington. * Company A, 52nd Infantry Regiment Assigned 16 January 2004 to the 172nd Infantry Brigade and activated at Fort Wainwright, Alaska *On 1 October 2005, the following actions took place: #Regiment Redesignated as the 52nd Infantry Regiment. #Company A, 52nd Infantry Regiment Redesignated Company A, 52nd Infantry Regiment. *On 1 June 2006, the following actions took place: #Company D, 52nd Infantry Regiment Inactivated at Fort Lewis, Washington, and relieved from assignment to the 25th Infantry Division. #Company F, 52nd Infantry Regiment Assigned to the 4th Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division, and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington. *On 16 December 2006 the following actions took place: #Company A, 52nd Infantry Regiment Inactivated at Fort Wainwright, Alaska, and relieved from assignment to the 172d Infantry Brigade Combat Team. #Company D, 52nd Infantry Regiment Assigned to the 1st Brigade Combat Team, 25th Infantry Division, and activated at Fort Wainwright, Alaska. *Company A, 52nd Infantry Regiment Assigned 17 April 2007 to the 5th Brigade Combat Team, 2d Infantry Division, and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington. Honors ;Campaign participation credit *World War I: Meuse-Argonne; Alsace 1918 *World War II – EAME: Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe *Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, *Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; *Counteroffensive, Phase VII; Consolidation I; Consolidation II; Cease-Fire *War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined ;Decorations Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for: LUXEMBOURG, ST. VITH, BASTOGNE, REMAGEN BRIDGEHEAD, SAIGON - TET OFFENSIVE *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for: VIETNAM 1967, VIETNAM 1968, VIETNAM 1968-1969 Army Superior Unit Award for 1988, 1991, 2000 *Belgian Croix de Guerre 1940 with Palm for BASTOGNE; cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at Bastogne. History World War II service In World War II, the 52nd Infantry, as the 60th Armored Infantry, battled the Germans in central Europe. For actions in Luxembourg, Bastogne, and the Remagen Bridgehead in Germany, the unit was awarded three Presidential Unit Citations. Company C C Company, 52d Infantry Regiment (Anti-Tank) is a Stryker anti-tank company task organizedStykerNews.com: Stryker Brigade 101 October 2004 under 3rd Brigade, 2nd Infantry Division (3-2 Stryker Brigade Combat Team). As a company of 54 infantrymen, the company, nicknamed "Hellcat," has conducted primarily infantry operations during three deployments in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. During the first deployment of a Stryker brigade to Iraq (OIF 01-02), soldiers of C-52d IN earned five Bronze Stars, a Meritorious Unit Commendation,C Company, 52d Infantry Regiment Meritorious Unit Commendation Memorandum, November 2003 – November 2004 C Company, 52d Infantry Regiment Meritorious Unit Commendation Certificate, November 2003 – November 2004 and a Superior Unit Award.3rd Brigade, 2nd Infantry Division Superior Unit Award, November 2003 – November 2004 In the most recent deployment (OIF 06-08) which saw C-52d IN operating in many significantly different roles and environments, Avalanche soldiers earned one Silver Star,SFC Iban Silver Star Award 21 October 2007 WA State Senate Resolution 8709, 2 February 20082 Fort Lewis soldiers earn Silver Star 29 January 2008FOB Tacoma – Two more Silver Stars for 3rd Brigade soldiers 29 January 2008 16 Bronze Stars, 17 Purple HeartsNorthwest Guardian: Wounded Soldiers earn Purple Hearts 28 June 2007 and received honors from the Washington State SenateState Senate honors Stryker brigade 2 February 2008 as a company of 3–2 Stryker Brigade Combat Team. C-52d IN was again deployed to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom (OIF 09-10) in the Diyala province. Soldiers of C-52d IN worked along the eastern border with Iraqi police and regional border control units. Upon returning to the Fort Lewis, the company changed its nickname from "Avalanche" to "Hellcat" as a reference to the World War II anti-tank infantry. Lineage *15 May 1917, constituted in the Regular Army as Company C, 52d Infantry *16 June 1917, organized at Chickamauga Park, Georgia *16 November 1917, 52d Infantry assigned to the 6th Division *1 September 1921, inactivated at Camp Grant, Illinois *15 August 1927, 52d Infantry relieved from assignment to the 6th Division and assigned to the 9th Division *1 October 1933, relieved from assignment to the 9th Division and assigned to the 6th Division *1 October 1940, relieved from assignment to the 6th Division *15 July 1942, redesignated as Company C, 52d Armored Infantry, an element of the 9th Armored Division, and activated at Fort Riley, Kansas *9 October 1943, reorganized and redesignated as Company C, 60th Armored Infantry Battalion, an element of the 9th Armored Division *13 October 1945, inactivated at Camp Patrick Henry, Virginia *14 September 1950, redesignated as Company C, 52d Infantry, an element of the 71st Infantry Division *25 February 1953, redesignated as Company C, 560th Armored Infantry Battalion, an element of the 9th Armored Division *1 March 1957, 560th Armored Infantry Battalion relieved from assignment to the 9th Armored Division *1 July 1959, redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 3d Battle Group, 52d Infantry *23 March 1966, redesignated as Company C, 52d Infantry *1 June 1966, activated at Fort Lewis, Washington *15 August 1972, inactivated in Vietnam *16 September 2000, assigned to the 2d Infantry Division and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington Iraq (OIF 01-02) , 2004.]] C Company, 52d Infantry Regiment was assigned to 3d Brigade, 2d Infantry Division during its deployment to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom 01-02 from November 2003 – November 2004. From December 2003 – January 2004, it supported 4th ID and 3-2 SBCT, the Army’s first Stryker brigade, during Operations Arrowhead Blizzard and Arrowhead Polaris, the brigade’s successful attack of insurgents in and around Samarra, IraqStryker: Going 'Up North', The March 2004. During twenty seven days of continuous combat operations in Samarra, the company contributed to significant losses to the enemy in terms of personnel and equipment and neutralized enemy activity throughout their battalion’s area of operations. Upon completion, the company followed the brigade’s movement north in order to conduct a relief in place with 101st Airborne Division in Mosul, Iraq, where they operated out of Forward Operating Base Marez. Avalanche Company was assigned to Task Force Minute,Field artillery Soldiers happy to make noise once again 30 September 2004 1st Battalion, 37th Field Artillery under command of LTC Sliwa. During combat and stability operations in the Upper Tigris River Valley south of Mosul, the company conducted over 150 full spectrum missions totaling over 18,000 Stryker miles. The company regularly served as the Task Force Main Effort on many cordon and searches, convoy security, area and route reconnaissance, counter improvised explosive device (IED) sweeps, and counter mortar / area security operations, which resulted in significant losses to the enemy in terms of personnel and equipment, as well as neutralizing enemy activity in the company’s area of operations. Such areas as Hammam Al Alil, Ash Sharuh, Qayyarah, Hatra, Makhmur, and Tal Abjah were frequently patrolled. Some of the operations the company conducted which led to the successful capture of both battalion or brigade high value targets, as well as a multitude of caches, included Operations Decimation, H3, Thunderbolt, King’s Gambit, Warrior Strike, Avalanche Fury, and Operation Rude Awakening. In 4 June, C-52d IN was also responsible for the training and equipping of the new “Iraqi National Guard,” in which the company trained 30 platoons comprising over 1,500 new Iraqi soldiers.The Arrowhead: Family Readiness Group Newsletter, Vol. 7 22 February, 20 04 The company successfully redeployed to Fort Lewis in November 2004 with no loss of equipment or life and was subsequently awarded with a Meritorious Unit Commendation and Superior Unit Award for their operations in theater. Avalanche was reassigned to 2nd Battalion, 3rd Infantry Regiment under the command of LTC Flowers and LTC Huggins. The company successfully completed reset in record time and deployed twice to the Yakima Training Center, successfully completing Operations Arrowhead Quiver and Arrowhead Warpath which included both platoon and company maneuver live fires, Stryker gunnery, ATGM gunner’s skills testing and TOW tables 1–12. File:ATGM_Securing_City_Hall,_NOV03.JPG|Avalanche soldiers secure a City Hall in Iraq, November 2003. File:C_CO,_52_IN_-_Christmas_Picture,_CPT_Molfino_%26_1SG_Coulter,_FOB_Pacesetter.JPG|C-52d IN Christmas photo from FOB Pacesetter, Iraq. December 2003. File:C_CO,_52_IN_-_SPC_Brown_on_Patrol_in_Bartallah,_South_of_Mosul.JPG|C-52d IN soldier patrols in the snow south of Mosul, 2004. File:C-52_in_the_snow.JPG|C-52d IN patrols through the snow, January 2004. File:Bridge 8A Security Halt.JPG|C-52d IN at a security halt in Iraq. June 2004 File:C-52 with Lacey Banner 02.JPG|C-52d IN poses with a Thank You banner from Lacey, Washington. August 2004 Iraq (OIF 06-08) During an extended 15-month Iraq War deployment (Operation Iraqi Freedom 06-08) from July 2006 – September 2008, the Avalanche Company operated under the command of over eight different higher headquarters. Its operations spanned much of northern and central Iraq. In July and August 2006, C-52d manned a combat outpost in Rabiyah, Iraq in support of 200 personnel for over 30 days, overseeing various military transition teams and all life support operations. In the months of September and October, C-52d operated under Task Force Red Lion in Q-West, conducting assessments of essential services and other security and support operations. Additionally, C-52d conducted clearance operations of Route Tampa resulting in a 75% reduction of IEDs. During late October and November, C-52d operated under 5th Battalion, 20th Infantry Regiment in Mosul, Iraq. The Avalanche Company supported clearing operations and performed assessments of essential services that were valuable to restoring stability. December marked the Avalanche Company’s move to Baghdad as they operated under Task Force Tomahawk. The soldiers of C-52d provided security and conducted several raids during major clearing operations in support of Multi-National Division Baghdad. In late December 2006, C-52d would move to Taji, Iraq, where they would remain through May 2007 in support of 2nd Battalion, 8th Cavalry Regiment. In the company’s most notable event, Third Platoon of C-52d responded to a complex attack on a joint security station in Tarmiya, Iraq, enabling the successful evacuation of 21 wounded American soldiers and security of the site. Several members of Third Platoon were awarded Bronze Star Medals for their actions on 19 February 2007. Third Platoon's platoon leader, SFC Ismael Iban, was awarded a Silver Star for gallantry in action. In Sheik Hamed Village, the company conducted bilateral clearing operations with the Iraqi Army, executed several missions against time-sensitive targets, and trained basic soldier skills to an Iraqi Army Battalion, enhancing their ability to secure their area of operations. C-52d also secured key infrastructure, specifically the Khark Water Treatment Plant, which supplies 75% of Iraq’s drinkable water. In the brigade’s culminating mission to expel al Qaeda from Baqubah, their self-proclaimed capital of the Islamic State of Iraq, C-52d conducted a 50 km attack from the march into battle during Operation Arrowhead Ripper. The Company's soldiers screened over 2,500 displaced Iraqis attempting to flee Baqubah, resulting in the capture of over 30 armed insurgents. Additionally, C-52d conducted an air assault operation that resulted in the discovery and capture of numerous enemy caches including anti-aircraft artillery, indirect fire weapons, IED making materials and various small arms. It was thought that this operation might severely hamper the enemy’s ability to use indirect fire to inflict casualties and instill terror upon the civilian population. Led by CPT Erich B. Schneider for the entire deployment, the company redeployed to Fort Lewis in September 2007 with no loss of life. File:C_Company_52d_Infantry_on_GAAF_June06.jpg|C-52 IN on Gray Army Airfield, Fort Lewis, WA after the BDE's deployment ceremony. June 2006. File:C-52_Soldiers_in_Green_Zone,_Baghdad,_Iraq,_Dec_13,_2006.jpg|C-52 IN soldiers in Baghdad's Green Zone. 13 December 2006. File:C-52_Soldiers_in_Baghdad_26DEC2006.jpg|Avalanche Soldiers outside of Baghdad, Iraq. 26 December 2006. File:LT_kauss_shoe_shopping.jpg|2/C-52d IN stops at a shoe market on patrol in Iraq, 2007. File:3PLT_SSG_Velez_hands_out_candy_on_patrol_Feb_14,_2007.JPG|3PLT hands out candy on a patrol in Iraq, 14 February 2007. File:2PLT_takes_break_from_searching_warehouses,_June_23,_2007.JPG|2/C-52d IN takes a break while searching warehouses near Baqubah, Iraq. 23 June 2007. File:C-52_Operation_Cold_Thunder_Jul2008.JPG|C-52d IN during Operation Cold Thunder, a team building exercise that focused on the history of the company, just west of Mt. Rainier National Park. References Sources * * * * * (Across the Remagen Bridge in Germany). * * * * * * * * * * 052